<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Try Hard To Get Back Inside Your Arms Alive by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098633">I Try Hard To Get Back Inside Your Arms Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, murderplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny is being a brat and Brian is on EJM, enough said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Try Hard To Get Back Inside Your Arms Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Arms Tonite by Mother Mother!!<br/>I tried to imply it, but in case it didn't come through this was prenegotiated<br/>Also clarification of the consensual non-con tag: ignoring "no", "stop" with a safeword in place<br/>I apologize for my horny crimes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I said, on your fucking knees.”</p>
<p>Brian glared down at the belt-adorned first mate smirking up at him, like a cat who had just pushed your cup off the counter, and knew exactly what it was doing.</p>
<p>“Don’t think I will, thanks,” Jonny replied, still smirking, daring Brian to challenge him.</p>
<p>“Oh? So you’re going to be a brat tonight? You’re just looking for me to hurt you, aren’t you love?” Jonny’s smirk didn’t falter, and he nodded even as Brian towered over him.</p>
<p>“And what if I am?” He retorted, grabbing one of the drumbot’s copper curls and twisting it around his finger.</p>
<p>By now, Brian had had enough. In an instant, his hands were on Jonny’s chest, shoving him harshly to the ground. </p>
<p>“Then I might just give you what you want.” He said, able to savor Jonny’s groan of pain as his head hit the metal floor on EJM. Before Jonny could recover from the disorientation, he stepped forward, pressing his steel toed boot into Jonny’s chest with what he knew from experience was only a fraction of the metal man’s strength.</p>
<p>“Are you going to behave now?” He continued sweetly, as though the last minute hadn’t happened. Jonny cursed, thoroughly pinned despite how lightly the boot pressed. </p>
<p>“No. F-fuck you.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. Pity.” The boot pressed down slightly harder and Jonny gasped. </p>
<p>“Do you know how easy it would be for me to crush you right now? I could crack all those pretty ribs without even trying. But you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Whore.”</p>
<p>A whimper escaped Jonny’s parted lips as he stared up at the man pinning him to the ground. However, he still refused to give in, kicking and thrashing, his punches at Brian’s legs making only a futile clang against the brass. Brian just laughed cruelly, moving his boot to hover over Jonny’s neck.</p>
<p>“Color?” he asked, checking before cutting off any airflow.</p>
<p>“Green.” Jonny responded instantly. </p>
<p>“And the signal for when you can’t talk?”</p>
<p>“Three snaps,” he demonstrated. “Now can we please get on with this?” </p>
<p>“Impatient, aren’t we?” Brian snarked, “As you wish, dear.” </p>
<p>He stomped down on Jonny’s neck, hard, causing him to gag loudly, gasping for air. He ground down with his boot, as Jonny grasped at his own neck, instinctively fighting for air, before his eyes rolled back in his head, and he slumped to the ground, his fight only gone in death. Brian picked the smaller man up and threw him over his shoulder, then walked with him to the cabinet, grabbing the toys he wanted to use on him. He deposited Jonny’s corpse, slowly knitting itself back together, on the bed, making note of how long it had been. He was no Ivy, and Jonny’s deaths were the least predictable, but he was fairly certain he had at least 12 minutes left before his pretty slut woke up. Keeping a close eye on the time, he picked up the coil of red silk rope he had grabbed from the cabinet, and set to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	When Jonny opened his eyes 14 minutes and 27 seconds later, he had been completely stripped, limbs tied to the bedposts, and wrapped around his body in intricate loops. He looked around as well as he could, tied down as he was, and spotted Brian, sitting in a chair by the side of the bed, humming as he played with his wires. If he noticed Jonny, he was doing a good job of hiding it. Jonny whined, trying to get the drumbot’s attention. Brian looked over, feigned surprise on his face as if he wasn’t the reason Jonny was in this predicament.</p>
<p>“Oh, angel, you’re awake!” he said, hand still tangled in his wires, increasing in speed. “Don’t mind me, I’m just getting myself off, you made it quite clear you weren’t interested in cooperating, so I took matters into my own hands!” Jonny whined again, louder this time, trying to kick his restraints off and failing miserably.  Brian only barely glanced up from his wires.</p>
<p>“Don’t make me gag you, dear. Either ask for what you want or be quiet.”</p>
<p>“Come on Brian, touch me.”</p>
<p>“And why should I do that? I can get myself off just fine. What have you done to earn it? Go on, tell me.” Jonny’s whimpering increased in volume and desperation, but no words came out.</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought.” And with that, Brian turned back to his wires, gasping as he came. </p>
<p>“Please, Brian. Want you to touch me. I’ll let you use me, please just wanna be touched.” Jonny begged, giving in finally. Brian still wasn’t satisfied, though.</p>
<p>“Please who?” Jonny went limp against the sheets.</p>
<p>“Please sir. Please use me, make me your cocksleeve, I’ll do anything, please just touch me.” He cried out. Brian smiled, pleased.</p>
<p>“Good boy. Are you going to keep being good for me if I untie you?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” Jonny mumbled. Brian stood up, and began untying Jonny, one limb at a time. He then gestured downwards at his feet, for Jonny to get to his knees in front of him. He complied silently, at which Brian pet his hair, making his eyelashes flutter. </p>
<p>“I believe I heard you mention me using you as a cocksleeve? Do you want me to fuck your throat, love?” The first mate gasped and nodded desperately at Brian, his mouth hanging open, waiting for it. Brian took that opportunity to guide his cock into Jonny’s mouth, barely letting him adjust before starting to fuck him full force, knowing how much he loved choking on his boyfriend’s cock. There was something about Jonny’s pretty lips stretched and drooling around his cock that made Brian wax poetic. </p>
<p>“That’s it darling, such a good little toy for me. Always so pretty around my cock, whether it’s your pretty mouth or your cunt or your ass. And so obedient once you’ve had all the fight fucked out of you too. Such a good boy. Are you going to cry all pretty for me, make even more of a mess of your face while you gag around me? Such a good little slut for me to use however I want.” Brian pulled back just long enough to allow Jonny a single gasping breath, then kept on fucking him.</p>
<p>	Jonny really was a sight like this. Tears spilling down his face, leaving black tear tracks from his eyeliner, drooling slightly around Brian’s cock, his own neglected one dripping. His hair was a mess, matted to his forehead from sweat and tangled from Brian’s hands in it, but to Brian he had never looked more stunning than in that moment. Brian continued pounding deep into Jonny’s throat, ignoring his gagging, wanting to use his fucktoy as thoroughly as possible. </p>
<p>“What a good toy, letting me use you as a fleshlight. ‘M so close to coming, gonna fill you up. Or maybe I should come on your face, you’d look so pretty so thoroughly wrecked by me, want to be completely covered in my cum? Such a good little whore for me, taking me so deep. I’m- ah-” And with that, Brian came down his pretty slut’s throat with a gasp.</p>
<p>He pulled carefully out of Jonny’s throat, giving him a second to catch his breath, before asking:</p>
<p>“Color, darling?” Jonny’s voice was delightfully wrecked as he responded.</p>
<p>“G-green. Wanna come please, Sir.” Brian scratched his chin thoughtfully, fingers running across his wire beard.</p>
<p>“Hmmmmm. Do you think you’ve earned it, baby?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes sir. Been a good whore for you, let you use my throat.” Brian ran a finger down Jonny’s slit, feeling just how wet he was.</p>
<p>“Do you think you can come on my boot?” Jonny whined at the suggestion.</p>
<p>“Yes please, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” Jonny got to work immediately, grinding down on Brian’s boot, already so close just from sucking Brian’s dick. Brian watched his toy desperately hump his boot, looking up at him desperately for approval. </p>
<p>“C-close sir, may I please come?” Jonny begged. Brian's eyes lit up at the obedience that was so rare for Jonny outside situations like this, where he was completely stripped down and made to submit. </p>
<p>“What a good slut! You asked. You can come, baby, love to watch you get off from humping my boot like a good pet.” The oh so sweetly degrading praise sent Jonny over the edge, and he came, slumping into Brian’s still clothed leg, in such stark contrast to his own naked body.  Brian picked up his toy, sitting him on his lap, so he stared up at Brian with a reverence so rarely seen in Jonny. </p>
<p>“Don’t think we’re done just yet, pet.” Brian told the smaller man in his lap, running his fingers through Jonny’s hair. <br/>“I seem to recall you saying you wanted me to use you as a cocksleeve. I think you have another hole I can use, hmm?” He teased one of his fingers at Jonny’s entrance as he talked, causing his toy to whimper quietly. </p>
<p>“How many times do you think you can come on my cock before you’re begging me to stop because it’s too much? And how many more will it be before it really is too much, and you safeword? I bet I can get at least five out of you.” The evil glint in Brian’s eyes reminded Jonny with a start that the drumbot was on EJM, and would do what he pleased to him. He whined, writhing in Brian’s lap at the thought.</p>
<p>“Please. Want you to use me until I can’t take it anymore.”</p>
<p>“And what are you going to say when it’s too much and you need to stop, love?”</p>
<p>“Red.” With the confirmation of Jonny’s safeword, Brian pushed the two fingers he had been teasing at Jonny’s cunt in, causing him to pant and moan. He let Jonny adjust for a second before moving his fingers, pumping them in and out and spreading them, stretching out his toy to prepare him for Brian’s chosen cock for the day, one of his larger ones. He added a third finger, repeating the process of stretching him out. <br/>By then, Jonny was getting impatient, whining and begging.</p>
<p>“Please sir, want your cock in me.”</p>
<p>“Be patient, love, don’t want to hurt you in a way you don’t want.”</p>
<p>“I can take it, I promise, need you to fuck me now.”</p>
<p>“If you say so, my pretty little painslut.” And with that, Brian removed his fingers and lifted the first mate up to slowly settle him onto his cock. Once he had Jonny settled, and was sure he had adjusted, He began to fuck him, slowly at first, and then gaining speed and intensity, until Jonny was bouncing on his cock and sobbing, still sensitive from his first orgasm. Soon enough, he came again, clenching around Brian’s cock, tears starting to fall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Jonny came on his cock for the first time, Brian decided to give him an extra little push into overstimulation, turning on the vibrations in his cock to a random pattern of varying speeds and intensities. Jonny shouted and cried,and Brian ignored it, continuing to pound into him, murmuring sweet praise in his ears, kissing him through the pain he inflicted.</p>
<p>By the time Jonny reached his fourth orgasm of the night, he was sobbing, and barely able to hold himself up. Brian held onto him, his embrace as gentle as his cock was not, comforting Jonny while also making it so much worse.</p>
<p>By his seventh orgasm, Jonny was begging him to stop in a voice that could barely break through the tears, but Brian fucked him still, ignoring his pleas since he hadn’t yet safeworded. </p>
<p>After his twelfth orgasm, Brian’s dick still buzzing away inside him, he choked out a single word.</p>
<p>“Red.” Brian stopped instantly, turning off the vibration in his cock and stilling inside his love’s cunt. </p>
<p>“So proud of you baby, you did so good coming for me. Is it okay for me to pull out now?” Jonny nodded, and Brian lifted him off his cock gently, then carried him to the bed. He laid him out on the sheets, then grabbed the washcloth and water he had on the end table to clean Jonny off. Once he was clean, Brian asked</p>
<p>“Do you want to shower now, or nap first?” Jonny was already beckoning for Brian to come into the bed with him.</p>
<p>“Wanna hold you.’ He mumbled, voice still slightly hoarse from Brian’s cock. Brian joined him in bed, turning up his external temperature, so Jonny would be holding someone slightly warm instead of cold brass, and then pulled the covers over them both. He quickly fell asleep, embracing his love. They would have to deal with more cleanup later, but for now they could just be together, holding each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>